First Kisses
by Shenala M
Summary: Sirius becomes a man. Ficlet. Oneshot. Vaguely implied James/Sirius.


In March of their first year Sirius went on a date with a second year Hufflepuff named Amelia Jones. Since they weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, and had yet to discover any of the secret passages, their venue options were kind of limited. Sirius thought it would be romantic and a little impressive to have a picnic under the stars. Borrowing James's invisibility cloak and stealing some of Peter's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs he and Amelia made their way out to the lake while the other three boys stayed up gossiping about it…in a manly way of course.

"He'll be lucky if he even makes it to first base," mumbled Peter against his pillow.

"Stop speaking gibberish," said James, "and get up! It's only….two." His eyes widened as he glanced at his watch, "Merlin's beard! Maybe he's caught the snitch after all."

"That's a stupid expression," said Peter under his breath obviously hoping no one else would hear him.

"Like 'first base' is so witty," James replied glaring at the back of Peter's head.

Peter sat up, his cheeks a bright crimson. "Sorry, I didn't mean to –" started Peter as the door burst open.

Sirius turned the lights back on with a flick of his wand and swept into the room, a wide smile on his face. Smiling at each of them in turn he wordlessly went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Peter and James exchanged a look before they both hopped off of their beds at the same moment. Remus, who had quietly been reading _A Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_, kept on reading. James ran over and pulled the book out of his hand before grabbing the collar of his pajamas and dragging him off of the bed. The three boys banged into the bathroom and the sound of Sirius singing some made up song greeted them.

James was the first to speak. "So, what happened? How far did you get?" James asked trying not to sound as jealous as he felt. James had never been on a date, and it wasn't for lack of trying.

"Well boys, I'm a man now," yelled Sirius above the sound of running water.

James turned to look at his two friends. Peter looked supremely impressed, his eyes were wide as saucers and he had clamped a hand over his mouth. Remus however looked mildly disgusted, but James couldn't tell if it was with the statement itself or the way it had been delivered. "You mean you…" James trailed off, unable to even say the word.

"Yeah mate, I kissed her," said Sirius and even though they couldn't see him the smile in his voice was apparent, "for a full minute."

James burst into laughter and Peter suit followed although he clearly didn't understand what was so funny. Peter wouldn't admit it but he had always thought that a "home run" was making out.

"You just _kissed_," James said doubling over and clutching the sink for support as his laughter filled the room and echoed off of the tiled walls.

The water turned off suddenly and Sirius opened the curtain, a towel wrapped around his waist and a glare on his face directed at James. In a huff he opened the door and walked back into the bedroom, hopping onto his bed and closing the curtains around him. James still hadn't stopped laughing, and even Remus had begun to smile. They walked back through the open door and all three went to sit on James's bed since it was the closest to Sirius's.

"Are you going to sleep naked," Remus asked amusedly.

"So what if I do," shot back Sirius childishly.

"Let him do what he wants, Remus, he's a man now after all," James responded in mock seriousness.

When the curtain stayed closed James began to feel a little bad. Besides he really did want to hear more about it. He had never kissed a girl and he wanted to know what it was like.

"So…a full minute, eh?" said James as way of apology.

Sirius, threw open the curtain, the smile back on his face. "Yeah man," he said excitedly, "I got to do it twice even."

Seeing that James wasn't able to conceal his look of approval, Sirius's smile grew even wider. "Was so good she needed to come back for more," he added proudly.

"Are you sure you just didn't do it right the first time," asked Peter quietly under his breath.

Remus smiled, but Sirius just kept talking. He told them all about how he and Amy had narrowly avoided the caretaker as they exited the castle and about how they had laid out under the stars talking (_Girls like it when you talk, lads. Just keep talking, she'll love it!_) and feeding each other chocolate frogs. When Sirius got to the part where he had told Amy that none of the stars shone as brightly as her, he winked at James. Supremely impressed James gave him a thumbs up and smiled brightly back at him.

When they all finally went to bed an hour later James still couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his side and glanced at Sirius's bed, surprised to see the other boy looking back at him. A look passed between them, and for a moment it seemed as if Sirius gave him a sad little smile. James rolled onto his other side, facing away from Sirius with a smile of his own. He couldn't figure out what the look meant but all he knew was that suddenly he felt a little less jealous.


End file.
